Ten Miedo De Mí
by La AvIa
Summary: .:Oneshot:. Que hacer cuando sientes que pierdes al amor de tu vida? resignarte? dejarla libre para que sea feliz con otra persona? Una amenaza que se cumple y dos vidas enlazadas para siempre...Inu&Kag Lemon


olaaaaaaaaaaaa bueno pues no andaba muerta andaba de parranda jejejejejeje ya saben eso de la universidad no deja nada bueno ¬¬**'**

ok pues esta es otra de esas obras medios chocarreras k se me ocurrion un sia escuchando una cancion y no se la inpiracion asi me cayo de golpe y pues aki esta.

**esta es la primera historia que dedicare a mi editor estrella, Ladis aunk lo deje leer el borrador cambie muchisisismas cosas para que lo leyera ya publicado, gracias por inspirarme y animarme a hacer esta historia y pues va para ti mi amor lov ya!**

puse varias canciones en el fic pero la principal es:

**Hoy ten miedo de mi by Fernando Delgadillo**

de ahi pus ya estas secundarias, tome varios versos y los puse en el fic

**Nada va a pasar by Arcangel**

**Cama y mesa by Roberto Carlos**

**Lost In Love by Air Supply**

bueno ps espero les guste y la disfruten!!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Ten Miedo De Mí**

Y ahí estaba, otra vez como era su costumbre desde hacia ya varios meses. Sentado en el marco de la ventana, con una pierna dentro de la habitación. La suave brisa de la noche movía sus cabellos platinados a un suave y compas avivando un poco más el fuerte olor a tierra mojada que el medio demonio poseía. Sus ojos clavados cuan luces fulgurantes dentro de la habitación. Anhelantes.

Pensaba, la observaba, analizaba cada mínimo detalle que poseía la mujer. Sus largas pestañas, su cabello tan oscuro como esas noches de luna llena que el tanto detestaba por hacerlo vulnerable. Sus labios rojos y carnosos, su piel tersa, sus piernas largas y torneadas, toda ella, simplemente Kagome.

Ya habían pasado 5 años de conocerla, ya habían pasado 5 malditos años desde que había comenzado su tortura. Desde que había fijado su atención en esa mujer, al principio pensaba "keh!, es solo por que es mi detector de fragmentos", luego se dijo "tal vez no la deteste tanto como creía…" y finalmente "que estúpido fui al no darme cuanta antes de cuanto la necesito…"

Bien dicen que para saber el valor de algo, primero hay que perderlo. Si solo hubiera dejado a un lado su maldita cobardía, su estúpido miedo a perderla, y el pavor que tenia de ser rechazado, si solo hubiera hablado con ella 6 meses atrás si hubiera podido decirle lo que significaba para el, pero ya otro se le había adelantado y había tomado su lugar.

Un maldito humano lo reemplazaba, bueno mas bien, estaba en su lugar, por que entre el y Kagome nunca hubo nada realmente. Estúpido Houyo!!! Hizo una mueca de disgusto, y frunció el entrecejo magistralmente, su pulso se acelero. Su sangre hirviendo le recorrió las venas. Su solo nombre le provocaba todas esas cosas. Como demonios podía permitir que ella; Kagome, siquiera estuviera cerca de él.

Pero era su culpa. Que podía darle el a ella? Vivir precariamente 500 años en el pasado, rodeada por seres que ni en los más locos sueños de cualquier persona estarían presentes. Peleando, arriesgando la vida, todo esto en contra de un humano, preparado, y con estabilidad emocional y sin problemas ni defectos además de ser estúpido, con todas las comodidades que en su mundo se pudiesen contar…viere donde le viere, él? él no era nadie, no tenia ninguna ventaja.

-. Inuyasha.- murmuro entre labios la joven que aun estaba profundamente dormida.

El hanyou olvido sus pensamientos anteriores y centro absolutamente todos sus sentidos ala muchacha. Se estaba bien, sonrió y bajo de la ventana de una vez acercándose al borde de la cama. Le observo minuciosamente un poco mas de cerca; era hermosa. Llevo su mano instintivamente al rostro de l a joven mujer y acaricio sus labios rojos. Por kami! Como deseaba poder fundirse en esos labios, acariciarlos suavemente, lograr que de ellos emanara el aterciopelado sonido de la voz femenina con su nombre, tenerla, poseerla, hacerla su mujer, amarla por el resto de su vida…

Kagome despertó súbitamente al sentir una peculiar, pero conocida presencia cerca de ella. Se incorporo y analizo todo su alrededor. Nada todo completamente normal, una corriente de aire golpeo su cuerpo y dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana de su habitación. Hizo una mueca que quiso convertir en sonrisa y camino hasta la ventana abierta con ondulantes cortinas rosas. Observo calmadamente la oscuridad que se cernía en el exterior.

Su mirada se fijo en el cielo. Contemplo las miles de estrellas que adornaban el firmamento.

-. Inuyasha.- murmuro para si misma.

Ese estúpido ser que tanto amaba, pero que jamás le correspondería como ella hubiere querido. No podía dejar de pensar en él aun cuando ya estaba con alguien más. Era inevitable. Houyo no le provocaba los mismo sentimientos, las mismas sensaciones que el hombres mitad bestia. Ni siquiera se enfadaba con la misma intensidad. Cerro la ventana, pero la dejo son seguro, si él había estado ahí, tal vez regresaría y ella le agradaría sentirse protegida, por ese hombre. Sentirse importante, sentirse querida por Inuyasha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-. Higurashi!.-

-. Houyo, que tal.- dijo desanimadamente la joven

-. Como estas? Te llame pero me dijeron que estabas dormida.

-. Ah! Si es que me sentía un poco mal.- mintió. Simplemente no sentía deseos de atender su llamada.

-. Si? Y eso?.- dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba ala chica y la abrazaba provocando la incomodidad de la azabache.

-. No…no era nada, solo cansancio-. Respondió Kagome. Era su novio, si, pero aun no se acostumbraba a los gestos que tenia con ella, tal vez con Inuyasha pudiera ser diferente, pero eso ya era historia antigua.

-. Deberías cuidarte un poco mas, odiaría verte enferma pequeña.- dijo Houyo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente.

Kagome se congelo: esto estaba mal. Pero ella había decidido jugar y tendría que aceptar las reglas y con ello las consecuencias. Un par de ojos que observaba a una distancia considerada aquella escena sentía que su alma se partía en mil pedazos, rugió y se acerco lo mas rápido posible, pero era tarde. Otro ya disfrutaba del fino tacto de la mujer que mas había amado en la vida.

-. Kagome?.- dijo finalmente saliendo un poco de la estupefacción, evitando que su consternación se notara mas de lo debido.

-. Inuyasha!.- grito Kagome mientras se separaba bruscamente del Houyo

-. Los chicos estaban preocupados y me mandaron a buscarte. Si ya terminaste creo que es hora de irnos.- dijo Inuyasha con una calma que sorprendió ala joven de sobremanera.

-. Si…si ya lo creo. Houyo discúlpame pero tengo un compromiso muy importante que atender.-

-. Si, entiendo. Nos vemos luego amor.-

Inuyasha sintió solo en esos momentos ganas de desgarrar cada miembro de su cuerpo con sus garras. Amor? Que sabia ese imbécil del amor? Un gruño advirtió a Kagome que si no lo sacaba de ahí tendría que luchar con un Inuyasha convertido en Youkai muy pronto.

-. Nos vemos luego Houyo.- dijo Kagome tomando a Inuyasha del brazo y comenzando a caminar.

-. Si, nos vemos.-

_**Hoy que llevo en la boca el sabor a vencido  
procura tener a la mano a un amigo que cuide tu frente y tu voz  
Y que cuide de ti, para ti y tus vestidos  
y a tus pensamientos mantenlos atentos y a mano a tu amigo**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El camino ala casa había sido totalmente silencioso, no intercambiaron ni una sola palabra entre si, hasta que la joven camino al interior de su casa tomando su gran mochila amarilla y camino hasta el pozo que la transportaba 500 años en el pasado. Su casa estaba vacía, su familia se había ido de vacaciones aprovechando el fin de semana y dos días festivos, pero ella había decidido avanzar en la búsqueda de los fragmentos restantes. Mientras más pronto completara la perla; mas rápido podría comenzar a olvidar a Inuyasha. El hanyou tomo la mochila de la joven y se la hecho al hombro en silencio.

-. Kagome ya estas aquí!-. Grito el pequeño kitzune.-. Ese perro estúpido ha estado muy malhumorado desde que te fuiste!

-. Keh!.- fue la simple pero expresiva respuesta del hanyou que dejaba de golpe la mochila en el suelo de l cabaña.

Kagome sabía la razón del enojo del muchacho o por lo menos tenia una vaga idea de lo que era.

-. Si Kagome-chan, gracias a kami que ya estas de vuelta. Inuyasha ya era más insoportable que de costumbre.- dijo Sango acercándose a su amiga.

Si la causa del enojo de Inuyasha era una hipótesis, ahora si que no le quedaba la menor duda. Estaba furiosos, pero de alguna manera los años lo habían hecho un poco mas prudente y moderado, pero no tenia por que tentar a la suerte.

La noche había caído nuevamente en el Sengoku, luego de una pequeña plática y de que Shippo diera la larga lista de quejas correspondiente a la joven sacerdotisa; se dispusieron a preparar la cena.

-. Kagome te ha quedado riquísima la comida.- vocifero Shippo.

-. Si Kagome-sama tiene un toque especial en todo esto de la cocina.- segundo el monje Miroku llevándose un trozo de comida ala boca.- ese prometido suyo si que es afortunado.- termino de decir el monje teniendo en cuenta que Inuyasha estaba completamente atento ala conversación.

-. Seguro que esta completamente enamorado de ti Kagome-chan.- dijo Sango consiente de lo que quería provocar el monje.

-. Khe! Si seguro que si!.- dijo Inuyasha con tono de sarcasmo. Kagome que se había puesto roja de vergüenza de pronto lo miro y no supo por que pero se enfureció.

-. Disculpa?!.- pronuncio la joven claramente dando la señal a los demás para que los dejaran solos. -. Que quiere decir? Que Houyo no es capaz de amarme?.- pregunto finalmente.

-. Por kami Kagome! Ese estúpido te conoce desde hace cuanto? Desde hace cuanto están comprometidos?.- escupió Inuyasha

-. Bueno…desde hace unos meses. Pero eso no tiene que ver!.- pregunto la mujer.

-. Claro que si! Ese maldito ha estado contigo cuando mas lo necesitas?.- comenzó Inuyasha.- sabe a que hora te levantas? Conoce el gesto que haces cuando algo te preocupa? Conoce el sentimiento de saber que puede perderte?.- culmino con una vos melancólica el hanyou.

_**La importancia de verte y morderte los labios de preocupación  
es hoy tan necesaria como verte siempre  
como andar siguiéndote con la cabeza en la imaginación  
Porque sabes, y si no lo sabes, no importa,  
yo sé lo que siento, yo sé lo que cortan después unos labios  
esos labios rojos y afilados  
y estos puños que tiemblan de rabia cuando estas contenta  
Que tiemblan de muerte si alguien se te acercara a ti.**_

-. Inu..ya…sha.-. sus ojos comenzaron a llenársele de lagrimas. Baka tenía toda la razón.-. y tu si? Tu si eres un experto en el amor no? Te enamora una vez y jamás olvidas, aunque le partas el corazón a las personas que tienes cerca? Sin importar nada solo ella no?.- grito Kagome dejando salir todo ese resentimiento que tenia por haberla hecho a un lado.

-. Sabes bien que eso no es así!.- grito el hanyou acercándose a la joven.-. Deberías tenerme miedo Kagome, deberías tenerme mucho miedo!.-

-. Por que? Por que me mataras para que no este mas con Houyo? Te odio, te aborrezco, no quiero volver a verte jamás en la maldita vida, egocéntrico desgraciado!!!.- grito fuertemente Kagome saliendo de la cabaña como alma que lleva el diablo.

Corrió por el bosque tratando de llegar al pozo. Por que no podía simplemente dejarla en paz!? Le había dado su oportunidad, y el la había desperdiciado. Por que no podía dejar que fuera feliz o por lo meno intentarlo? Salto al pozo con los ojos nublados por las lagrimas, salió y se dirigió a su habitación, encerrándose y dejando la frente recargada en la puerta. Era un idiota, desgraciado, por que se empeñaba en hacerla sentir de este modo? Acaso lo disfrutaba? Le gustaba ver como era de miserable? Que!? Que demonios quería Inuyasha además de destruir sus ilusiones!?

_**Hoy procura que aquella ventana que mira a la calle en tucuarto  
se tenga cerrada porque no vaya a ser yo el viento de la noche  
y te mida y recorra la piel con mi aliento  
y hasta te acaricie y te deje dormir  
y me meta en tu pecho y me vuelva a salir  
y respires de mí...**_

_**O me vuelva una estrella y te estreche en mis rayos  
y todo por no hacerme un poco de caso  
ten miedo de mayo  
y ten miedo de mí**_

-. Eres un maldito estúpido!!!.- grito en la oscuridad de su habitación.

-. El o yo?.-. preguntó una sombra en el silencio de l noche.

Todos y cada uno de sus nervios vibraron al unisonó al escuchar estas palabras no la asustaron, en lo absoluto. Lo reconoció enseguida.

-. Que haces aquí? Pensé que ya me habías dicho todo lo que querías.- dijo ella

-. Aun falta algo.- respondió el joven incorporándose

-. Pero ya lo hiciste! Debo temerte me mataras no es asi?

-. Eres tonta verdad?.-. Comenzó el joven con un poco de dolor en su voz.-. Después de todos estos años me crees capaz de hacer algo semejante!.-. Gritó finalmente el hanyou clavando sus ojos dorados en los chocolates de la mujer.

-. Pero tu lo dijiste!.-

-. No. Yo solo dije que deberías temerme.- dijo Inuyasha. Tener miedo de que un día no te deje volver a casa; de robarte, de tomarte para mí. Tener miedo de que un día de ame hasta que me canse ; pero sabes a que deberías tenerle pavor Kagome?.-. Preguntó el hanyou a una boquiabierta Kagome.-. A que tú me correspondas de la misma manera.-. Y la beso.

_**porque no vaya a ser que cansado de verte  
me meta en tus brazos para poseerte y te arranque las ropas  
y te bese los pies  
y te llame mi diosa  
y no pueda mirarte de frente  
y te diga llorando después:  
por favor tenme miedo  
tiembla mucho de miedo mujer  
porque no puede ser...**_

Kagome no sabia que hacer. Su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, ahí estaba frente a ella y la tenía completamente sorprendida. Cerró los ojos y decidió dejarse llevar. Dejo que Inuyasha explorara su boca como jamás había dejado a nadie más. Llevo sus manos hasta el cuello del medio demonio y lo acerco más a ella, las manos de Inuyasha que tenía en su cintura apretaron más su agarre.

Inuyasha se sentía en las nubes, al fin se había llena de valor y había confesado de una manera poco ortodoxa sus sentimientos. Y ella definitivamente lo aceptaba tal y como era, olvidándose completamente de que era un maldito hanyou. Cada roce era exquisito y único, sus lenguas danzaban a un ritmo inigualable e incomparable. Luego de un rato se separaron aun con los ojos cerrados.

-. Te amo tonta.- murmuro Inuyasha besando su mejilla.-. quiero se tuyo desde principio a fin, quiero rozarme en tus labios, besarte mientras sueñas y verte dormir, despertarte poco a poco y hacerte sonreír, quiero estar en el mas suave toque de tus dedos, entrar en lo mas intimo de tus secretos, ser todo en tu vida.- dijo Inuyasha mientras regresaba a besar los labios de la mujer frente a él.

Kagome sintió su ser vibrar como una hoja de algún árbol. Como si Inuyasha fuera su motor, su inspiración, su todo. El joven devoraba hábilmente los labios de la muchacha, sus manos inquietas habían comenzado a cobrar vida, deslizándose suavemente a los costados de su cuerpo apretando, acariciando, reconociendo cada parte de ella. En un impulso, Inuyasha acorralo a Kagome entre su cuerpo y la puerta de la habitación, quería transmitirle todos sus sentimientos, todo lo que su ser pedía a gritos desesperadamente.

Kagome estaba disfrutándolo, sentir los labios de Inuyasha moverse hábilmente por los propios era algo increíble, sentir el gran cuerpo de su amado aprisionándola, protegiéndola de alguna manera. Le hacia sentir miles de emociones nuevas y agradables. Inuyasha comenzó a deslizar sus labios por la quijada y el mentón de la chica hasta llegar a su cuello donde lo acaricio lentamente, como si tratara de grabar cada parte de ella.

Kagome lanzo la cabeza hacia atrás cuando lo sintió. Había comenzado a jadear, que debía de hacer? Algo duro y caliente se presionaba con fuerza en su muslo, sabia lo que era. Ella estaba excitada, lo sentía. Abrió los ojos como tratando de que un poco de claridad entrara a su cabeza y despejara su mente. Y al abrirlos se encontró con las doradas orbes de Inuyasha que la observaban con algo que jamás hubiera podido pensar; deseo.

-. Kagome tu…tu quieres?.- pregunto el joven temiendo un no como respuesta.

La muchacha lo miro. Sabía lo que tenia que hacer.

-. Te amo Inuyasha.- dijo ella dando por sentado que el sentimiento era totalmente correspondido.

El hanyou sonrió y volvió a besarla con intensidad y desenfreno, Kagome lo abrazo fuertemente ambos sentían la sangre hervir a niveles inimaginables hasta desahogarse en sus sexos. Inuyasha seguía aprisionándola contra la puerta y suavemente comenzó a empujarse contra ella. Intentaba saciar un poco su deseo. Kagome gemía entre sus besos y dejo de besarla para escucharla. La joven sentía la necesidad de algo, una especie de cosquilleo en sus partes íntimas cada vez que sus caderas se encontraban.

Inuyasha tomo el borde de la camisa de la chica y se la quito de golpe, destrozando con sus garras su sostenedor y se lanzo a devorar sus senos blancos y tersos. Kagome jadeaba con mas intensidad ya no sabia que hacer con esas oleadas de placer que el hibrido le brindaba. Tomo el haori del muchacho y tiro fuertemente de el hasta retirarlo por completo y comenzó a acariciar su pecho.

El muchacho dejo su labor y lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa en su cara. Tomo las piernas de la mujer y las llevo a su cadera provocando un choque entre sus intimidades, gracias ala falda de la joven. El joven comenzó a caminar hasta la cama y se dejo caer en ella volviendo a besarla. La luz de la luna cubría los cuerpos semi vestidos que se amaban sobre la cama. Kagome sentía todo el peso de Inuyasha sobre ella, en cambio el joven acariciaba cada rincón del cuerpo de la chica, le besaba el cuello, sus pechos, su estomago, sus manos, acariciaba sus piernas mientras la besaba hasta el cansancio.

El hanyou llevo sus manos hasta el borde de la falta de la muchacha, se separo un poco de ella y bajo lentamente el resto de sus ropas sin apartar la mirada de la de ella, captando cada sensación que causaba, cada reacción que provocaban sus manos que podía grabar en su mente. Fue la primera vez que pudo ver a su diosa en todo su esplendor.

Cada minúsculo detalle de su cuerpo era perfecto, cada lunar, cada pequeño vello de su cuerpo estaba perfectamente ubicado. La contemplo mientras observaba como Kagome se sonrojaba hasta la punta del cabello, cosa que le causo mucha gracia. Se acerco a ella nuevamente besándola y acariciándola más íntimamente. Inuyasha llevo su mano hasta el sexo húmedo de su amada comenzando a introducir dos dedos en su vagina. Tratando de estimular si clítoris con el pulgar, a lo que Kagome respondió revolviéndose en la cama por el placer y gimiendo el nombre de su amado con intensidad.

El muchacho metía y sacaba los dedos del cuerpo de la mujer a su antojo cambiando el ritmo primero lento luego un poco mas rápido y cambiando de nuevo el movimiento.

-. Inuyasha…por…por favor ya!.- dijo la chica ahogada en su éxtasis.

-. Ya que, he? Dime que quieres? Que deseas que haga?.- pregunto el joven mientras la penetraba mas fuerte y rápido.

-. Te…ah! Te necesito dentro…por favor.- suplico Kagome

-. Aun no, mi amor.- y comenzó a acelerar el ritmo. Sentía como todo su ser se estremecía a su tacto, hasta llegar al punto donde necesitaba expulsar todas las sensaciones y culminaron en descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo concentrándose en su húmeda y sensible intimidad.

Inuyasha en ese momento se sintió satisfecho de su labor y se recostó en la cama, esperando a que Kagome se calmara un poco, sus sentidos estaban alterados por los olores que rodeaban la habitación. Cerro los ojos un instante pero unos labios suaves lo sacaron de su ensoñación.

-. Mi turno.- dijo Kagome dirigiendo sus manos al costado de hakama del muchacho y retirándolo lentamente poniéndolo a su completa merced.

Observo su miembro, grande e hinchado entre sus piernas y sintió un poco de temor, temor al dolo que podía ocasionarle. Lo tomo temblorosa entre sus manos, se sentía extraño. Sus suaves dedos acariciaron la punta lentamente y empezó a subir y bajar la mano primero lento y luego incrementando el ritmo. Veía como Inuyasha hachaba la cabeza hacia atrás y apretaba la mandíbula y su mente maquino algo más y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo al miembro del hanyou introduciéndolo en su boca completamente.

El muchacho abrió los ojos de golpe y apretó más la mandíbula. Eso era genial, sentir como Kagome exploraba completamente su miembro con la boca era estupendo. Llevo sus manos ala cabeza de la chica acariciando sus cabellos ala vez que le indicaba un ritmo un poco mas acelerado, estaba perdido en el éxtasis que la joven le proporcionaba. Luego de un rato sentía que pronto acabaría, así que le tomo del rostro y la beso con descontrol.

Quería concluir lo que había empezado, marcarla como suya, hacerle sentir cuanto la amaba. Se fue colocando sobre ella nuevamente introduciéndose entre sus piernas. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, sus corazones eran caballos al galope, sus miradas fijas y dilatadas, su sangres caliente y pesada recorriendo sus venas vertiginosamente, era el momento.

-. Estas segura de esto Kagome?.-. Preguntó

-. Completamente.- respondió la joven agarrándose de su cuello firmemente y abriendo un poco más sus piernas para que pudiese acomodarse mejor en ella.

-. Te dolerá, mucho. Bueno al menos eso es lo que se.- dijo el rápidamente, no quería que Kagome pensara que ya lo había hecho antes, ella era la primera y la ultima mujer en su vida.

Le tomo de la mano y la apretó fuertemente comenzando a introducirse en ella. Kagome se mordió el labio y cerro los ojos con fuerza al comenzar a sentirlo le dolía si, pero lo amaba muchísimo mas. Inuyasha la contemplaba sabia así que decidió hacerlo de un solo golpe. Kagome al sentirlo totalmente dentro dio un fuerte grito y unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro y fueron retiradas por la cálida mano de Inuyasha.

-. Discúlpame, mi amor.- murmuro Inuyasha con angustia.

-. No importa. Ahora soy totalmente tuya.- respondió reponiéndose la joven

Inuyasha sonrió y la beso por millonésima ves. Suavemente, y comenzó el vaivén de sus caderas, provocando suaves jadeos por parte de su compañera. Lentas y profundas embestidas una y otra vez. Sentía que su cuerpo se elevaba a algo más allá de su vida. Estar de esta forma con la personas que amas, no es algo que cualquier hanyou pueda jactarse de hacer. Ahora él ahí estaba fundiéndose con cada fracción de su ser en esta mujer que había decidido abrirle su corazón y dejado amarle para siempre.

Kagome por su parte, estaba comenzando a disfrutar, primero había sentido molestias, pero con el tiempo sentía solo placer. Abrió sus ojos y contemplo el bello rostro del hombre que estaba sobre ella haciéndole el amor. Sus facciones juveniles pero endurecidas y los sonidos que dejaba salir haciéndole saber que el también lo estaba disfrutando.

Inuyasha sentía la necesidad de más así que comenzó a acelerar el ritmo, haciendo más fuertes las embestidas. Kagome gemía más y más fuerte mientras acariciaba su espalda sin cesar.

Inu…ah! Inuyasha!.- grito la mujer

-. Kagome!!!.- le siguió el hanyou

De un instante a otro, el joven estaba debajo y Kagome se contoneaba rápidamente sobre el, que veía totalmente extasiado el espectáculo que se desarrollaba frente a el. Acariciaba sus pechos. La veía, tan perfecta, tan hermosa, tan endiabladamente suya. Era casi mágica la sensación que cada uno experimentaba. Como otro ser podría darle esta seguridad, el placer, el amor que jamás pensaron tener. Como era posible que con simples toques o sonidos pudieran hacerle hervir la sangre y tener este tipo de deseo el uno por el otro.

Se habían convertido e una adicción, en una droga que jamás podrían dejar, la droga mas deliciosa del planeta, no era solo sexo, era algo que traspasa todas las barreras, hacerle entender ala persona que mas amas en el mundo lo que significa para ti.

Ambos sentían cerca el final. Inuyasha se incorporo quedando frente a frente, Kagome se seguía moviendo sobre el. Sus manos sujetaban sus caderas la acariciaban. La joven estaba perdida no sabía nada no olía nada, solo sentía placer y sabia que era gracias a Inuyasha ambos sintieron como una descarga los envolvía y recorría todo su cuerpo. Inuyasha sintió como se liberaba su ser dentro de la muchacha y rápidamente mordió su cuello dejando la marca inconfundible de su clan que la identificaba como esposa ante cualquier Youkai o hanyou de la época sengoku.

Kagome grito al sentir la mordida y la calidez de la semilla de su amado. Podía quedar embarazada luego de esta vez, no era seguro, pero siempre corría un riesgo. Era una irresponsabilidad traer al mundo a un ser en estas condiciones. Naraku rondando por todos lados, la shikon no tama incompleta. Pero pensó por u segundo; seria su bebé, su hijo y de Inuyasha, haría lo que fuese por protegerlo y su padre aun mas, él nunca dejaría que algo le pasara a su hijo.

Ambos se dejaron caer pesadamente en la cama, respirando agitadamente. Se concentraron en las sensaciones que se habían provocado mutuamente. Inuyasha olfateaba el aire buscando el aroma de su amante que ahora estaba deliciosamente mezclado son el suyo.

-. Inuyasha?.- dijo Kagome rompiendo el silencio

-. Dime.- respondió el aludido

-. Que haremos ahora?-. Preguntó

…matamos a Naraku, ruñimos los fragmentos de shikon.- respondió mientras la atraía a su cuerpo para abrazarla.- nos casamos como lo hacen los humanos, tenemos muchos cachorros y vivimos felices como una familia para siempre, aun que no se en que orden lo haremos.-

-. Que quieres decir con eso?.- pregunto ella viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

-. Si, puede que el cachorro venga antes que todo lo demás.- dijo Inuyasha con una mirada radiante.

-. Oh!.- se limito a expresar Kagome preocupada.

-. Nada va a pasar, no permitiré que nada te pase. Yo estoy aquí para cuidarte. Para cuidarlos.- dijo mientras que acariciaba el vientre de la sacerdotisa, donde tal vez ya comenzaba a gestarse la vida de su pequeño cachorro.

Kagome no pudo dudar de Inuyasha, siempre había confiado en él ciegamente y siempre lo haría. Jamás le había fallado y mucho menos lo haría ahora que no era solo ella. Se recostó en el pecho del muchacho comenzando a adormecerse con el ritmo de su respiración, cayendo en una profunda ensoñación a los pocos minutos.

Inuyasha la contemplo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Que mejor esposa pudo haber elegido? La amaba con todo su ser y la protegería aun acosta de su vida. El había tenido razón en parte, ella debía temerle, pero ala vez, él también debería tenerle miedo… miedo a quedar completamente enamorado… pero ahora ya era inútil…; había perdido en su propio juego…era el perdedor mas feliz de todo el maldito mundo…

**.:FIN:.**

* * *

y bueno que les parecio???? cro que mejore un poco con el lemon jejejejeje

bueno pues espero sus criticas y en verdad espero k les haya gustado mi historia lo hice con muchisisisismo cariño

nos estamos leyendo bye!!!!!!!!

**La AvIa-san**


End file.
